Doctor Whooves: Celestia's Vacation
by The Imperator 2 you
Summary: When Celestia needed a vacation, she chose the one place where she could truly get peace and quiet, The Doctor's Tardis. Over the next week she will find things in the Tardis that she never knew were there, or ever had time to explore the rooms to the extent she will. But is that all she and her chef will find?
1. Introduction

**/watch?v=2JdGWzkg1So**

Hello there, welcome to the Golden Playhouse, nice to meet you.

Let me guess you're also here for the story hour?

Yea I figured as such, well take a seat and I'll pour you a cup of Green Tea.

Sorry but the bar is not open at this time, can't be helped you all drink so much at night!

Now, while you all settle in to your tea's let me introduce myself. My name is Tamia; I'm an employee here during the day for the Golden Playhouse.

The boss employed me here during the day to tell stories, so here I am.

Now don't get me wrong I love stories like you all, but I don't deal with the main storyline that the boss writes and my sister Anasi tells. My stories that he has me recite are more along the line of comical, romantic, and so on. So don't expect me to tell you anything related to the main storyline.

However I do tell stories that are related to, and have some part in the main story line that my sister tells.

Oh tonight's story?

Well as some of you know, Celestia took a week-long vacation in The Doctor's Tardis, after the events of Legacies of the Toymaker. Today's story is going to be what she did in that week.

Now, let me just go and prepare another brew of tea before we begin. You just get settled in until then.


	2. Chapter 1 - Music for the Hungry

Chapter 1 – Music for the Hungry

**/watch?v=2unltS3XgGo**

(Doctor's PoV)

-Brinnnnnnnnng-

"Morning already?" The Doctor asked with a yawn as his wife lazily shut off the alarm clock. "Alright Derpy time to get up."

"Gime five more minutes…" She whispered sleepily as he got up and stretched before checking the time.

"Come on Derpy, we've got to get ready for the day." He sighed as he blinked several times to wake himself up.

"Alright…" She sighed as she too yawned and got out of bed.

They got out of bed inside the Tardis and went to their daughter's room to wake them up.

"Oh Sparkler, Dinky…" He whispered quietly as he opened the door to Sparkler's.

He saw Sparkler covered up in the large red and gold blanket of her bed, and next to her, sleeping soundly in her hooves was Dinky. Dinky was sleeping quite peacefully without Sparkler ever knowing she had snuck in there in the middle of the night.

He smiled as he watched them sleeping so peacefully, Sparkler unaware who had snuck in to sleep with her.

"They look so peaceful; do we really have to wake them up Doctor?" Derpy asked as she looked into the room with them.

"I know Derpy, but we might as well get them up now for breakfast." He said as he went over to wake up Sparkler.

They woke up Sparkler and Dinky, Sparkler a little more than amused as to who had wrapped her hooves around them, and went to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast. However instead of preparing breakfast there was already somepony preparing breakfast for them.

The sweet smell of Celestia's personal chef and his above five star restaurant standard cooking wafted through the kitchen as they approached. The Doctor could smell the wonderful scent of spices, herbs, and all sorts of other delicious mixtures that were being worked with, that his mouth was watering at the mere thought of what Celestia's chef was making. Sure he enjoyed his wife's cooking, even if their daughter and he himself had to help her out sometimes, but the thought of tasting something besides muffins with every meal, he just couldn't wait for breakfast.

So with an empty stomach and an eager mouth, he led his family into the kitchen and looked at the elaborate meal that Celestia's chef was putting the finishing touches to. There was a pile of small pancakes topped with raspberry's dipped in olive oil and served with toasted walnuts. To complement the pancakes was garlic toast with a grape flavored butter spread with a splash of blueberry yogurt. For a drink there was a mouthwatering nonalcoholic wine for the adults, and a small bottle of freshly squeezed lemonade, flavored with just a dash of sugared lime. For a small after breakfast desert, there was a freshly baked Bay Leaf Pound Cake, sliced into five pieces, a smaller portion for Dinky and a larger one clearly for Celestia.

"Oh that smells so good!" Sparkler whispered as she took a very deep breath.

"Yummy!" Dinky said as she looked at the cake.

"Yes it is indeed a breakfast fit for any royalty!" Celestia's chef said proudly as he put the pound cake on the table and started arranging the silverware. "However as is proper, not a bite will be had until her majesty has had first taste! It is tradition that Princess Celestia and Luna both have their morning meal before any other servant in the palace."

"Awww!" Dinky complained as she looked the cake hungrily.

"Ya know now that you mention her, where is Tia?" The Doctor asked as Derpy helped Dinky into her chair while Sparkler sat down as well.

(Celestia's PoV)

This morning was special for Celestia, and each morning would be special this particular week.

The first reason why they would be special was because she did not have to worry if her sister had raised the sun on time. The second was that, because she did not have to wake up to raise the sun, as she normally would have, she could do two things that she had NEVER been able to do before.

The first, was sleep in.

The second, because she was finally able to sleep in, away from her sister and the servants of her palace, she was able to do one thing that her subjects did all the time. However because of her station and position, and being a figure to look up to for every one of her subjects, she couldn't allow herself to be seen doing this one simple act.

She could actually snore, for once.

_-Vacations are so worth it!-_ She thought as she let out a loud snore.

A while ago she had snuck out to make sure that the sun had been raised on time, and sure enough it rose without her needing to do anything. Right after she saw it she went back to bed and right back to sleep.

_-I am so glad I took this vacation where I did; oh I missed my bed here aboard his Tardis.-_ She thought as she felt the warm blankets that seemed to melt around her, making her feel so comfortable as she slept. -_No matter how well designed we make beds, the ones aboard The Doctor's Tardis are always the best! I could sleep here all day and all night for the rest of the week."_

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Uh… Princess Celestia, breakfast is ready." Ditzy's voice called through her door. "I know you probably want to sleep, but your chef says that it's only respectful that you get first bite for breakfast. So he won't let us eat until you join us."

_-He's lucky he's a good chef and that I'm a nice pony, because if we were at the palace right now, Luna would have him fired for this little stunt.-_ Celestia thought as she blinked slowly and woke herself back up.

"Inform him I'm on my way!" She said loudly as she used her magic to remake her bed.

Five minutes later she entered the dining room which also connected to the Tardis' kitchen. The Hooves family was already seated with her chef pouring them their respected and age appropriate drinks. A very soft looking chair with a specially designed pillow was empty, clearly telling her where she could sit. The moment she entered her chef, Ditzy, and Sparkler went into a short bow, Dinky followed their sister's example soon after. Only The Doctor had dispensed with the formalities of proper etiquette when she or her sister entered a room.

"There's no need to bow to me every time I enter a room." Celestia said as she took her seat at the table and watched her chef hastily prepare her plate for her. "Also, despite what my chef may say, you do not have to wait for me to sit down before you can eat a meal he prepares for us. When it's time to eat, go right ahead and dig in without me. Just leave some for me at least."

"But your majesty!" Her chef declared. "Proper etiquette dictates that you must always be present and have first taste before every meal!"

"This is my vacation, and I decide how I wish to spend it." She said gently to her chef as he poured her drink into her personal glass. "I woke up much later then the Hooves did, so by all right they should have been fed and done by now. Don't ever make our hosts wait to eat a meal because I chose to sleep a little later then they did."

"As you wish your majesty." He said, very embarrassed at being told down.

They dug into her chef's magnificent cooking, Ditzy only taking a few pieces of toast and one slice of pancake before having to leave for work. The Doctor had time to finish some more but he too had to get to work repairing Dinky's destroyed toys as well as replacing the toys that were lost. This left her with the daughters Sparkler and Dinky for the rest of breakfast while her chef started cleaning all the pots, pans, silverware and kitchen equipment he had used.

"So tell me you two, how is my chef's cooking?" She asked the two daughters of the Time Lord.

"Delicious Princess." Sparkler said as she finished her pancakes and took a slice of cake for herself, and put the smallest one for Dinky's plate.

"That's good; I pay him quite a bit to cook mine and my sister's meals." She said as she took her own piece, wishing her chef would stop playing favorites just because she was the Princess.

"Well he definitely deserves his pay!" Sparkler said as Dinky all but finished her piece of cake.

She never was able to have the chance to speak to the Hooves Family this way before, mostly because she had to keep her distance as Ruler of Equestria and to keep their father's secret. Now that she was in the safety of the Tardis, and away from the ears of her servants and subjects, she could do something else that she never could before outside of this amazing piece of technology.

Talk like a normal pony, instead of her usual self.

After they finished breakfast Celestia, no longer feeling tired, decided to join Sparkler and Dinky in exploring the Tardis until it was time for Lunch. They refrained from going to see The Doctor in his workshop because Dinky wanted him to finish repairing her toys as quickly as he could. So instead they explored the rooms that the Tardis had.

Unfortunately they just ended up getting lost for the better part of four hours. Most of the rooms they ended up finding were storage rooms full of strange odds and ends, and most of these doors were locked. One thing they never seemed to stop finding were dead ends, whenever they went too far or went in one direction for too long, they found yet another one.

"It's like a maze down here." Celestia said as they walked down one corridor, and ended up at yet another dead end.

"It seemed so easy and so much faster to get around when that mare showed us." Sparkler said as they turned around and tried to retrace their steps.

"What mare?" She asked.

"There was this mare who called herself The Tardis that we met here." Sparkler said as they walked back toward a staircase. "She was very friendly, real pretty as well, knew everything and all of us. She was also very nice, gave us a full tour of my dad's Tardis… or herself… or something. It's very weird talking about it now."

"Well how did you meet her?" Celestia asked curiously, wanting to know something about a friendlier version of that stallion they met in The Professor's Tardis that said the same thing about himself.

"Well that nice mare played a lovely song to guide us!" Dinky said helpfully.

**/watch?v=sDbNPMJPENo**

The moment Dinky described to Celestia how she met this mysterious mare; a beautiful song could be heard just loud enough for them to hear.

"Something like that?" Celestia asked, turning her head to try and figure out where it was coming from.

"Exactly!" Dinky said happily as they listened to the beautiful music being played.

"That sounds awfully close!" Sparkler said excitedly as she took the lead. "It's coming from this direction!"

Sparkler led the way as they followed the music, and just as she said it was very close. They turned the corner and saw that the music was coming from an open door that they had overlooked. Peaking inside Celestia saw that it looked like some kind of performance hall, with a small stage that had several instruments ranging from Cellos to a Piano. But it was the source of that beautiful music, which captured all of their attention.

Sitting on a pillow, and playing a harp made of gold and looking like she had not a care in the world, was a mare with a blue coat, a light blue mane with yellow lines around her golden colored eyes. As she played the Harp in the center of the stage, wonderful feelings of being relaxed and at peace filled Celestia to the core of her heart. When she glanced at Sparkler and Dinky she saw similar reactions as Sparkler went from being excited, to being calm and relaxed. Dinky though looked sleepy as the music played.

Celestia noticed that in front of them were three soft, fluffy blue pillows for them to sit on. They did so and, feeling no hurry to interrupt this mare as she played her song, simply waited for the music to end.

_I have no idea why, but this music is so calming and peaceful that I feel like all my worries and cares are just floating away from me!_ She thought quietly as the music continued to play. _Those officials that bring me problems and issues every day, worrying if Luna is doing alright on her own, even that accursed Professor still being at large, this music makes me almost forget them for the moment._

Finally the music stopped and as the blue mare with no cutie mark finished, Celestia, Sparkler, and Dinky all clapped their hooves in applause.

"Wonderful!" Sparkler said.

"Incredible!" Dinky whispered.

"That was amazing!" Celestia said, wishing she had a flower to throw for this amazing performance.

"Thank you." She said gently as she turned to look at them, and Celestia felt a shiver of joy course through her.

"It's you again miss nice mare?" Dinky asked, wanting to be sure.

"Indeed it is me, daughter of time and space as well as magic and science." The mare said. "I am the Tardis, and I thank you all for your wonderful praise at my little number. I've been practicing it for when you had a moment to yourselves."

She looked into this mare's eyes and instantly Celestia could see the resemblance between her and the other Tardis stallion. This mare's eyes had that sense of youth and old age, of wisdom and ignorant, cruel and kind, and powerful and weak in equal measures. She was not to be poked fun at, but also not to be taken too seriously. She was nothing like that other stallion who called himself the Tardis.

"So why are you down here all alone?" Celestia asked. "Why not let The Doctor in on this amazing show you're performing?"

The Tardis Mare smiled, and once again Celestia felt a sense of pleasure and mischief this time course through her. "I like to keep to myself, that's all. He doesn't need me to reveal my true self to know that I am talking to him. Our relationship as it is now is for the best, and it works the best as it is now. As for why am I down her all alone, like I said I keep to myself. Besides this performance hall is rarely visited, The Doctor doesn't realize it exists yet, so I figured why let this room go to waste? Play these instruments and let their notes be heard before a live audience at last."

"So you knew we would be here?" Sparkler asked curiously, but as the mare smiled again she shook her head and answered her own question. "Never mind, you obviously knew we would be coming down here. So why the music, why not just appear before us and show us around again?"

"Because you all were so interested in exploring these corridors and hallways, I figured you'd like to find out things on your own." The mare said with a hint of amusement. "Well now that the song is done and your all so relaxed, is there anything you'd like to do now?"

"Play more music!" Dinky chirped happily, and both Sparkler and Celestia nodded in agreement.

**/watch?v=V5PArwaVj2w**

With a nod, the mare returned to her previous position and resumed playing her music. For the next two hours they listened to the wonderful notes of the Tardis' Harp. Celestia simply enjoyed the music going in and out of her ears. It was soothing to listen to, and gave her wonderful thoughts of forests with little fairies floating this way and that.

What a fairy was however she didn't know, nor did she understand why the thought of fairies flying around was such a pleasant thought.

Once it was time for Lunch they quickly went up, the mare telling them to go eat, but saying that she would remain there if they wanted to hear more music.

They ate lunch, Celestia wasting no time in laughing and talking about silly things that The Doctor had done while fixing up some of Dinky's toys. Then she told her chef off, telling him to stop playing favorites by giving her bigger shares of the meals. Afterwards they went back down to the performance hall deep down below, and listened to the beautiful music of that golden Harp.

They repeated it again for Dinner, but they had to cut short so Dinky could go to bed on time. After they left the performance hall once again, Celestia turned to ask if the mare would be there again tomorrow. However she had vanished, without a trace and without a sound.

The day ended with Celestia listening to the music she had heard that day playing in her head over and over. She lay down in bed, and started drifting off to sleep, even now hearing the soothing notes of that harp. She only realized at the last second that there WAS music being played in her room.

She opened her eyes and looked over to find that mare, playing a small harp next to her bed.

"Just for you, because you need it most." The mare whispered as she continued to play it.

Celestia nodded, whispered a thank you, and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 - Chef Meets Tardis

Chapter 2 – Chef meets Tardis

**/watch?v=TORQzA4Gtgo**

(Chef's PoV)

*Brnnnnng*

Chef's alarm clock woke him up at five forty in the morning, two hours before the Princess would wake up normally. This signaled the start of his day, preparing the most important meal of the day for Celestia and Luna!

"Time to get up!" He told himself, shaking his head to force himself wide awake.

This was normal for him, as head chef in the service of the royal princesses, it was his duty to plan, prepare, and serve their meals right on time. It was also his duty to make sure that each meal was different, unique, would satisfy their hunger and sate their daily cravings. Quite a chore considering he would have to prepare a unique meal three times a day.

"Let's see this morning I will need some caramel, some freshly kneaded dough, and some sweet seasoning for the breakfast course." He said to himself, opening his suit case and examined his cooking utensils. "I will also need to think of a proper after breakfast desert, a good selection of drinks for the princess and our hosts, and for the two young ponies. I think I will make some fresh tomato juice, with just a hint of sweet lemon to compliment breakfast!"

After taking the tools he would need, his cutting board, his special knives and other devices to make the meal he envisioned in his mind, he left his room and proceeded to where he was most comfortable in this strange place, the Kitchen.

When he was told that his princess would be taking a week-long vacation away from the palace, he had personally asked Celestia what resort she would be staying at. It was his duty to make sure that the meals she ate would be done by a professional chef of no less than five star quality, something he took very seriously because of his station. When she told him that she wasn't staying at a resort, or indeed any place that had a professional five star chef rating, he had insisted that he be allowed to accompany her to prepare her meals.

She agreed only on one condition, and it was a condition he lamented because he wished for some extra help with her meals. "You can come along and prepare my meals if you insist, but you must never reveal the location of where we are going and you will come alone." Celestia had declared. "That means no assistant chefs, no helpers, not another soul but you and whatever cooking tools you bring. Am I clear?"

He had agreed and quickly prepared his suitcase with his best and favorite silverware as well as Celestia's personal dining set. Later on she had lowered the sun, and he had left the meal plan that his temporary replacement would follow for Princess Luna's meals. He had joined Celestia in her chariot with just that suitcase full of his best cooking instruments. Once they were airborne, and well away from the ears of other ponies besides the two Pegasi pulling her chariot, she told him of where they were going.

"We are going to the Hooves' family home; I'll be taking my vacation in a wonderful place hidden in their backyard."

"The backyard of an ordinary family house?" He asked. "My Princess what kind of a place is that, if you are seen there almost nopony will ever leave you alone. How can you possibly relax in peace and quiet there?"

"There is a special tree in their backyard, you probably heard me mention this to certain members of my guard. That tree is a disguise for a wonder of technology called, the Tardis. It's a disguise, on the outside it appears to be a blue box, or as it is now a tree. However on the inside it is much bigger, bigger than my palace is. I have no idea exactly how big it is, but it certainly can house as many ponies as my palace can, and probably even more."

So she explained what this wondrous contraption was so he would not be shocked upon arrival. Admittedly it was still a slight shock, but he was getting used to the sheer size of this place. He was also amazed at his accommodations as he passed by several dozen rooms before he passed by Celestia's room.

His room was almost as large as the room he and three other palace servants shared. He had his own bed, big enough for him to sleep comfortably on, and plenty of room to store his belongings. There was even a mint on the pillow both nights he had been there.

"Why my room is all the way down there I don't understand though." He whispered as he turned the corridor and turned toward the kitchen/dining room.

Once inside his work area, he arranged his tools and went to the fridge to search for the necessary ingredients he would need.

This Tardis seemed able to perform one miracle after another, and it was a mystery he had yet to figure out. He knew what materials he would need to make the Princess and their host breakfast that morning, but only in his mind, and only ten minutes ago. Yet in the fridge was exactly what he would need, in adequate amounts as well.

He had figured he would have to leave this Tardis to go and get fresh ingredients the day before, but lo and behold the moment he opened the fridge to check for supplies, it was stock full of what he wanted to cook with. Lunch was the same thing; he had expected to see the same ingredients after returning to his room to fetch his good spatula. However upon his return to see if there were some of the ingredients he wanted in there as well, he found the fridge full of new ingredients in exact proportions.

Dinner was the same as well, he had gone back to his room to put some of his tools back and get some new ones, and checking the fridge yielded the same picture as Lunch and Breakfast had.

He asked The Doctor how this magic was possible. "You know I honestly never figured that out." He had said. "The Tardis just tends to transport the ingredients into the cabinets and fridge we'll be using. Still not sure how she does that, tried understanding it but I just lost focus after a couple of days."

He decided that until an explanation could be provided, he would just have to assume it was some kind of magic.

"Well either way, breakfast won't make itself!" Chef said as he pulled the ingredients out and set to work with the skill of years of culinary perfection in his trade, to create yet another masterpiece for his princess and their hosts to eat.

Little did he suspect that later that day, he would meet one who could surpass his culinary skills with no effort.

(Celestia's PoV, 2 hrs later)

"That was another wonderful breakfast." Celestia commented as she finished her breakfast.

"Thank you your majesty, your words do me no justice." He replied.

Her chef knew that she was only saying so because she wanted to be nice. Still though, it was a common courtesy to at least compliment her chef for serving an amazing meal for her and the Hooves. "Well your majesty, what will you do now until it is time for lunch?"

"I think I will spend it in the performance hall again." Celestia said as she finished the last of her drink. "Sparkler and Dinky went off to explore the farm several levels below, but I would rather see those instruments again. They were quite fascinating and sounded very beautifully last night."

"Sounds like you'll have a splendid time!" He said, taking her empty glass and plate from the table into the kitchen.

"Why don't you join me, it would be much better use of your time than sitting up here all day." She suggested, knowing the mere thought of leaving the comfort of the kitchen would scare him.

She knew her chef was a very busy pony back at the palace, preparing not only hers and her sister's meals, but those of the servants as well. However with only six ponies to feed, she figured he must be bored for the most part.

Sure enough she smirked as she watched the nervousness cross her chef's face. "Uh, thank you your majesty but I feel my time would be uh… better spent up here." He said. "I need to prepare plans for your afternoon meal, and other stuff. Plus the dishes and pots and pans need to be cleaned and all the… uh… ingredients need to be organized!"

"You need six hours to prepare for lunch and do all of that?" Celestia asked with a grin. "Come now, the Tardis can clean the dishes itself if you leave them in the sink. As for the ingredients you used up all the ingredients in the refrigerator already. Just come down and look around with me for a couple of hours, it will do you good to get out of the kitchen once in a while. Besides…"

She put on her best pitiful, sad and lonely pony look, knowing that even without the face he would never disobey her requests. "Would you really let your Princess wander all alone in this contraption with nopony to talk to for six hours?" She asked, suppressing the urge giggle.

At this, she knew he would join her if for no other reason than because the next thing she'd do is order him to join her. Sure enough, ten minutes later found her and her chef journeying below, well below the levels that her chef had seen, to the performance hall. "How big is this place?" He asked her, amazed as they walked down yet another staircase into another hallway lined with more closed doors. "It seems like there's no end to this place!"

"Even The Doctor doesn't know how vast his ship is." Celestia whispered. "Someday we will have to learn to create this technology. The uses for its capabilities are almost innumerable. We could pack a thousand homes into an area no larger than the palace garden!"

Her chef had nothing to say to that, so they continued on to the performance hall. The hall was still full of instruments, as well as that golden harp that the blue mare had played last night. Yet there was no blue mare to play them music this time. "I had hoped she would be here again." Celestia said as she walked over to the instruments on the raised stage.

"Who would be here your majesty?" Her chef asked.

"Nopony, just talking to myself." She said as she examined the harp. "I wonder if I could play this, seems simple enough."

"I'm sure you can play any instrument you wish my princess!"

"Yes, well I've never actually played a harp before." She said as she sat down and tested one of the strings, creating a wonderful sound when she did. "Well here goes nothing."

**/watch?v=Q6LnVXVk_MM**

Not knowing what to play, she tried to play some simple tunes to at least get the hang of the harp. It wasn't very difficult to learn, and the simplicity of the instrument made it easy for Celestia to play. After she got the hang of the strings and the sounds each one made, she began to form her own music.

It wasn't much of a song, but without anything to guide her as to how it should sound like; she just played whatever felt most appropriate to her.

Soon however she melted into the song, and let her hooves compose the music all on her own. She felt herself relax and felt her worries once more seem to ebb away from her. Her chef too seemed to be content with just listening to her play the harp. She played for a good twenty minutes before she accidentally pulled one string too hard and broke it.

"Oh dear." Celestia said as she tried to repair it with her magic, but to no avail. "I doubt The Doctor will be pleased that I broke his harp."

"If you wish you can cast blame on me?" Her chef suggested as he looked around for a spare string.

"You didn't even want to come down here so don't even think of taking the blame." She said. "There's got to be a spare set up strings for this harp.

"I'll look around in one of the other rooms, maybe there's a box of them or something." Her chef suggested, rushing out of the room as quickly as he could.

(Chef's PoV)

Wanting to find a spare string for the harp the princess broke as quickly as he could, he sped out of the performance hall and went to the nearest door, trying to open it. Unfortunately it was locked, so he checked the next one. Unfortunately it was locked as well.

Four locked doors later he went back to the performance, trying to think of some excuse he could make to explain to their host about the damaged harp. He was more than willing to take the blame for the Princess's mistake, even if it was such a minor problem.

_-Besides it's not like he would get angry at her!- _He thought bitterly, wondering why the Princess held this pony in such high regard. _–I mean sure he has this strange contraption, but it's not like Princess Celestia can't do any of the miracles he can perform. I don't see him making the sun rise, and he isn't the one doing all the miracles, it's his contraption that he owns that's doing all the hard work.-_

Once he entered the performance hall he looked up to see the princess playing the harp again, fully repaired. "Where did you?" He asked.

"I found a spare string in the back." She said, tilting her head toward a small box they had apparently overlooked.

Chef continued to listen in on Princess Celestia playing the harp, until he had to return to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"Let's see what do I need to make lunch?" He asked himself as he, with Celestia's help, returned to the level that the kitchen was on, and from there he found his way back.

Celestia chose to go back to her room to relax and enjoy some time to herself. This left Chef to go back to where he was comfortable and started to prepare for lunch. Just as Celestia had told him, the dishes were spotless, and as before there were all the ingredients he needed to prepare for lunch. What amazed him was that, he only thought about the kind of lunch he was going to make, five minutes after Celestia had left him at her room.

This didn't deter or make him question where the food came from however; he had a job to do. As Celestia's personal head chef, he had the important duty of making the most scrumptious meal possible. So that's what he focused on, making the Princess her meal!

(Celestia's PoV Four hours later)

_-It's a good thing the Tardis pointed out that box of spare strings earlier.-_ Celestia thought as she finished her glass of sugar treated cherry wine. _–Had she not done so, I would have had to explain to The Doctor why that six hundred year old harp had lost one of its strings. I still can't believe that Harp was owned by a merchant in the early renaissance of Italy. How The Doctor won it in a game of dice is beyond me! I also wonder what he bet that would have equaled such a beautiful piece.-_

While her chef had been running around outside looking for a spare string, the Tardis shocked Celestia by appearing behind the curtain. Then she pointed out the box with a chuckle, and told her how to repair the Harp with magic. She also gave her a brief history about the Harp, telling her how it came to be inside the Tardis, and just how old it was. She also said that it and other artifacts aboard the Tardis could not leave because of how old they are, if they came into contact with the atmosphere of the world outside their own timeline, they'd turn to dust or rust over in seconds.

Just before her chef came back into the room the Tardis told her to pretend she found the box on her own.

"Well Doctor, how goes your work on the toys?" She asked The Doctor as they finished lunch.

"Oh they're coming along quite well." He said as he watched Dinky playing with her now fully repaired Boopyball toy, also known as her Basketball Blimp toy.

Normally toys were not to be played with at the meal table, but this was a special occasion for Dinky, as her very first toy, the Basketball Blimp, or as she called it Boopyball, had been repaired and returned to her. The toy had seemed very happy to be reunited with Dinky as it flew into her hooves, or floated in its case because it was a blimp.

Sparkler watched the toy as it floated in a circle around the table, dropping the little rubber ball for Dinky to pick up with magic and toss back into its basket. The object of the game the toy played was that the filly or foal had to grab the ball and throw it back into the basket. The toy's objective was to float away when the pony had the ball, but keep close so that the pony could have a good chance to toss the ball back into the basket.

Since Dinky was a unicorn she could use her magic to put the ball into the basket without actually touching it. She did this not because she wanted to win the game she played with it, but because it was good practice for her magic. This was one reason why Celestia liked The Doctor's toys; they served an educational purpose at the same time as a tool for fun.

"So Tia what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" He asked as the toy made another run around the table.

"I think I'll go explore some more of the lower levels again." She said as the toy dropped the rubber ball for Dinky again. "What are yours and your family's plans Doctor?"

"Well I'm going to get back to work on the toys that still need to be repaired for Dinky." He said as his wife Ditzy came in. "I think Sparkler wanted to join me if I'm correct?"

"Yep, and mom is going to visit her friend Carrot Top with Dinky for a while." Sparkler said.

With their plans decided they each went to the different levels of the Tardis, The Doctor and Sparkler going to his workshop so that Sparkler could help him work on one of Dinky's toys. Ditzy went with their daughter along with her toy outside the Tardis. Finally Celestia herself went back to the performance hall to play that harp again.

"When I return to the palace the one thing I'm going to do is commission a harp for the palace." She said as she returned to the performance hall and saw that golden harp again. "I've grown quite fond of this harp."

(Chef's PoV seven hours later, one hour to midnight)

*Yawn*

"Boy am I tired." He whispered as he finished cleaning a majority of the plates, pots, pans, and every other kitchen tool he had used to make that beautiful seven dish dinner. Earlier that day Princess Luna had arrived with her two guards, Hawk and Owl, to pay them a visit, much to the pleasure of Celestia. But to his displeasure this meant having to quickly prepare a meal not only for their host and the sun princess, but also the moon princess and her guards.

Fortunately while he was busy greeting Luna, this miraculous contraption had supplied him just the ingredients required to prepare an elaborate meal for all of them. How it did this all in the time span of five minutes, he still did not know.

Luna had paid them a visit because she wanted her elder sister's advice with certain issues and other documents that she was being pressed to resolve. While Celestia had come to the Tardis to avoid this, she had no problem going over some of the stuff with her sister and telling her what she should do and not do.

Her visit went late enough that she was invited to stay for dinner, something that Chef had taken into account when he just finished preparing the massive seven plate meal. So they spent a good hour enjoying his food, Hawk and Owl asking him how life aboard the Tardis was like.

Why this was so important to them he didn't know, but then again when it concerned those two all the servants of the palace knew that whatever they were doing involved Luna in one way or another. He remembered how many times they came to him and told him not to use a particular ingredient when preparing Luna's portions of hers and her sister's meals. He also recalled the numerous times when they told him how one particular food tasted 'odd' or 'peculiar', how they knew this he did not know.

"Not like they even eat my food!" He complained bitterly as he recalled the conversation he had with them.

He was in a very bad mood that night; he had to come up with a meal for Luna literally half an hour before she was to eat it. Not only that, but just so he wouldn't appear to be playing favorites, he had to create ADDITIONAL plates of his original dinner palate, enough so that Luna and her two guards could have some. Not to mention prepare this new meal for Luna and Celestia as well as their host, in total nine mouths to feed, including himself!

"Least this day is almost done." He complained as he went back to the kitchen after dropping off his cooking tools in his room to clear up space in the sinks.

Just before he reached the kitchen, he heard a distinct sound, a very distinct sound. It was a sound that he had not heard in fifteen years as head chef cooking for the royal palace. A sound that six years in culinary cooking school, perfecting his trade, and something he had been trained NEVER to let happen EVER!

He heard the sound of the water running in the sink.

_-THE WATER, I LEFT THE WATER RUNNING!-_ He thought quickly, rushing to the kitchen before slowing himself down. _–Wait a minute… I didn't leave the water running. I checked it twice before going back to my room to drop off my cooking tools. I checked it twice, and made sure to clear the sink so I could finish the rest of the pots and pans when I came back. Also… is somepony humming?-_

He listened carefully, and sure enough there was a distinct humming coming from the kitchen as something or somepony scrubbed something with a very fragrant brand of dish soap.

_-It's neither of the Princesses, Luna went back to the palace an hour and a half ago, and Celestia is in bed. Our hosts are also in bed, I saw them leave myself. Only I should be awake at this time, after all my lady would NEVER do such a menial task as washing dishes!-_

**/watch?v=rwvtDI8pY5o**

Trying to figure out this latest mystery, he turned the corner ever so slightly and peaked into the kitchen/dining room. There he beheld the most BEAUTIFUL mare he had EVER seen in his life.

_-By the celestial bodies…-_

She was a blue mare, with a light blue mane and from the angle he was at, could see her golden yellow eyes with golden lines around them. She was humming a song to herself as she scrubbed one pot after another with carefully measured strokes. The dishes that he would have taken an hour to clean, she had nearly finished in the five minutes he had taken to go to his room and come back.

So quick was she that in the minute he stared at her, she had cleaned all the pots and pans, plates and cups, spoons and forks, knives and other utensils. Once she finished she started opening cabinets and other drawers. Once she opened a sufficient number, she took the pots and pans and stacked them onto the main table, apparently not noticing him staring at her around the corner.

When she put them all on the pots, pans, plates, bowls and everything else on the table she started flinging and tossing them into the cabinets blindly. Yet instead of a mess of clanging and broken pots, they were stacked ever so precisely. One on top of another they stacked perfectly into the cabinets, without so much as making a sound!

He watched her stack them EXACTLY the way he found them that morning, in fact the way he had arranged them last night. Once she finished stacking the pots and pans she grabbed the utensils and started tossing them into a drawer as well. The spoons stacked on top of each other perfectly, the forks fit cleanly and neatly, the knives slid point first into their slots with precise aim.

All except for one, which she apparently misjudged and bounced back toward her point first!

"NO!" Chef shouted, rushing and pushing the mare out of the way.

For his trouble, the knife cut into his neck ever so cleanly but ever so slightly. He could feel the cut wasn't too harmful, it would heal in time.

Yet that didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that this mare was not harmed in any way!

"Are you alright?" He asked, getting off of her and looking for any signs of injury.

She lacked any cutie mark, but he didn't need to know that to know that she was stunning. She looked back at him with her golden yellow eyes, and gave one smile before she replied. "Yes I am fine." She said. "You didn't need to push me; the blade would have missed me by seven centimeters."

"There's no way you could have known, it was flying right at you!" He said, still amazed that he was talking to this beautiful creature.

"I knew the trajectory it would take Mr. Chef, head chef to Princess Luna and Celestia." She said with absolute certainty.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, stepping away so she could stand up and retrieve the knife.

"I know everything, the past, the present, the future." She said, taking the knife and cleaning it before tossing it into its slot with precise aim. "I know what could have been, what should have been, and what will be if things go as they do. I know how they could be and what they should be. I also know that if we don't fix that up it will scar and you will have much to explain to your princess."

Chef had nothing to say to that, so he just instinctively reached with one hoof and touched the wound. "Well as long as you're not hurt I don't mind having a scar."

"Oh but I will not have it here." She said with a gentle tone. "Follow me, I'll fix you right up. Anything for a guest."

She took the lead and he followed her down the corridor, for some reason while his hooves made a distinct sound whenever they made contact with the floor, hers did not. Also while he kept glancing around to make sure he knew where he was going, she walked as though this was a normal thing for her.

He had so many questions yet; he held them back, not wanting to sound intrusive to her. All except one question though.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, but you may call me Tardis for short." She said automatically as they neared a door with a large red cross on it. "You are also not going to get any closer to first base with me beyond knowing my name."

"Wha wha what?" He stuttered.

"It's a common tactic for males that try to develop a relationship with a particular female, step one you save the damsel, then you let her think you're a hero, ask for her name and from there you try to win her heart." She said. "Knowing this tactic, as well as five hundred and fifty seven different varieties, I know exactly how you'd try to get me to go out with you."

"I… uh…" He stuttered. _–How in Equestria did she know exactly what I was going to do?-_

He had barely met her, yet the thought of asking her out had only been on his mind for a brief moment. How did she know what he was thinking?

"Well perhaps it's for the best that you shot me down so quickly." He said as they entered the well-lit medical room that he only just recognized.

She took a device from the cabinet, hovered it over the wound on his neck and minutes later the stinging of the wound had vanished. After she stopped he put his hoof over the wound and felt that it had simply vanished. The blood was gone as well; it was as though the wound had never happened. "Thank you very much miss." He said, turning to look at the mare that helped me.

Unfortunately the room was empty.

"Where did she…?" He whispered. "I must be seeing things… this has been a very rough day…"

He went back to the kitchen to make sure that the dishes were cleaned, and sure enough they were. He had no idea who that beautiful mare was, why her name was Tardis, or if she even existed. What he did know, was that in the morning, he would wake up and try to pretend that he had never met her in the first place. His princess would never believe him even if he tried to explain it.

After all, beauty like that, a mare that apparently perfect, with absolute flawless looks, could never exist.


	4. Chapter 3 - History Lessons

Chapter 3 – History Lessons

(Celestia's PoV)

**/watch?v=LnFQZukLhXU**

"Ah, the sunlight has never felt this good in the morning!" Celestia said happily.

It was just about half an hour after she and the Hooves family had breakfast, and she was taking the time to enjoy the morning sunlight outside of The Doctor's Tardis. While she had wanted to get away from everything, she was noticing that she was growing more tired being away from her sunlight each day. So she decided to wait outside for maybe an hour, just simply enjoying the sunlight.

"The sunlight makes me feel like a million bits, or a nice slice of blueberry cake." She said to the toy bird at her hooves.

The toy bird, known simply as Mr. TomTom, belonged to Dinky. She had asked the little filly if she could borrow the toy for its ability to create holograms. Her reasoning was that she wanted to spend some time in the sun. So she was using Dinky's Flyby Bird toy to create a hologram to hide her.

What that disguise was, she didn't know, but so far it was working.

A few ponies, that if they knew she was there, would have spread word like a wildfire. She would not have been able to leave for the rest of the week.

Not that she was enjoying her vacation so far, I had been quite enjoyable and very relaxing. Not to mention she loved poking fun at her chef's unwillingness to leave the safety and comfort of the kitchen.

Unfortunately, she would not be able to hide in the Tardis from everypony. Her sister knew where to find her, and while it was a slight bother that she interrupted her vacation for advice, she didn't mind talking over some things with her. She also took the chance to give Luna explicit instructions for all of their guards to NOT go near the Hooves' family house for the remainder of her vacation.

It was as she felt ready to go back into the Tardis two minutes later that two things happened, first she learned about what her disguise was, but only after the second even happened. The second thing was that a large rock was suddenly thrown at her from nowhere.

"What the…!" She declared, not having even a moment to prepare some kind of defense or even dodge it before it was one second from breaking her face.

Fortunately the toy's reaction time could never be matched, even if Celestia had foreknowledge and time to prepare. The instant before it connected, the rock shattered as the toy revealed its newest upgrade since The Professor incident. An enhanced Sonic Handgun poking out from its back; capable of affecting inorganic materials at the molecular level.

"You won't win this time Professor!" Came the voice of Twilight Sparkle, her favorite student as she used her magic to summon another large object and hurl it at her.

"What the… of all the disguises this toy could pick it had to pick an image of The Professor?" She complained as she used her own magic to stop the rock from damaging anything else.

"Whatever technology you're using, it won't stop me for long!" Twilight called out, urging her magic to force the rock forward. "I've already alerted the princesses to where you are. It won't be long before you have to face Princess Celestia and Luna together!"

"Twilight, it's me, Princess Celestia!" She called out, knowing that only her voice would stop her.

"Nice try but that trick won't work, I already know about how you can change your voice with the help of technology!" Twilight shouted, pouring every ounce of strength she had into her spell. "You may have fooled me if you were disguised as her, but I can CLEARLY SEE the real you!"

"No it's really ME!"

She kept the pressure on her spell but stepped out from the toy's disguise. Finally her student stopped trying to attack and stared in awe and bewilderment. Once the shock was over, and she had finally realized who she was staring at, she went from a determined Twilight to a completely apologetic Twilight.

"P…P… Princess!" She stuttered. "What… I mean… forgive me… I mean… oh forgive me Celestia! I didn't know it was, I mean it looked just like…"

"I can tell the disguise was good." Celestia said, turning to look at the very silent and blank stare of The Professor looking at her curiously. "Well, a one in a million chances that it WOULD be her. I have to tell Dinky that her toy nearly got my student hurt. If that had gone any longer I would have really had to use force just to hold you back."

"Oh please forgive me Princess Celestia; I just came by to ask The Doctor if I could look at his Tardis' library for a book I've been looking for when I saw The Professor staring at their house. When I saw her I used a teleportation spell to send a letter warning you of what was happening and decided to try and hold her here. Oh crud my letter!"

"Don't worry, I'll just send a quick message with Dinky's toy." She said, nodding toward the hologram of The Professor and watched as it wavered and vanished, revealing the toy beneath it.

"**Please state Message!"** It said in The Doctor's voice, opening its beak widely.

"Luna, please disregard any information about The Professor suddenly appearing near Ponyville or near the Hooves' place of residence. My student mistook a holographic image created by Dinky's toy for the real thing. Also disregard any letters she may have sent today. Assuming you got the message before this toy reaches you; try to call off any guards or whatever you may have done in reaction to this information. Sincerely Celestia, your sister. P.S. If you have time today, stop by for dinner after Eight, my chef is preparing our favorite desert." She said.

With the message recorded, the toy took flight and sped off in the direction of Canterlot.

"Well now to explain to Dinky where her toy is off to." She said with a smirk.

"Wait Princess, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked. "I thought you would be at the palace, why are you… here at the Hooves' residence?"

"I wanted to take a vacation, after everything that's happened I needed one." She explained as the Tardis resumed its shape of a blue box. "So I made a deal with The Doctor, he lets me stay in his Tardis for a week, and I don't charge him for all the damage my castle, my guards, my city, and all my subjects endured thanks to his little bout with The Professor. Not to mention the damage done to me, I had to endure a lot of pain at his expense, that isn't cheap."

It took Twilight a moment to comprehend this, but a moment later she asked the big question that even Celestia had forgotten the answer to. "Uh… how much does The Doctor owe you? At least in bits."

"I stopped counting in the six hundred and fifty seventh year of my reign." She said as she opened the door. "He may have done quite a bit of damage in the past to my kingdom, in one form or another, but what he's done for me more than makes up for it. So I stopped counting how much damage he's done and how much it's cost to fix everything up. Last I checked however, back then the bill was about six thousand bits."

"Well that doesn't sound too high." Twilight said as they entered the Tardis. "I would have expected it to be bigger."

"Well technically the ammount is bigger, but like I said I stopped counting." She said with a small nod. "Not to mention with economic inflation over the last five hundred years, the total is actually, and this is of course not counting his more recent escapades, but it's roughly about six hundred million."

**/watch?v=Ditj9MZmJ1k**

After this little statement Celestia had to explain that because of his Time Lord status, not to mention the fact that he controlled a time traveling vessel, he was not bound by her laws. He may pay taxes now that he chose to live among her subjects, and he may obey her rules now because of his choice, but he was still just as free to leave and never return as he always did. It took her a while but eventually Twilight accepted her reasoning. After that Celestia told a very unhappy Dinky where her toy had gone off to, and then they made their way to the library.

"So this is the library?" Celesita asked Sparkler and Dinky as they entered what appeared to be the library. "I must say, this is bigger than the library we have at the palace. How many books did you say were in here?"

"I think there are like seven million books here." Sparkler said as she examined the comfortable bean bag chairs and other soft pillows they could use for comfortable reading.

"Oh yea, definitely more books here than I've ever seen in all the libraries I've seen." Twilight said, her eyes itching to just read the words inscribed on all of the books here.

"Well I've never had the chance to read a book from another planet, might as well take the chance now that I'm here." Celestia whispered as she walked over to a wall that held what appeared to be history books.

"I'm going to see if there are any spell books, maybe even unwritten books or books that have yet to be written!" Twilight said eagerly as she walked over to a section that had the label 'Unfinished Books' over it.

"Ssssshh." A mare's voice said loudly. "Quiet!"

They all turned to see the blue mare, whom Celestia now called Tardis, just seem to appear from behind a small shelf that stood slightly taller than her. She was pulling a cart behind her carrying books, and she was wearing a set of glasses with the lenses poked out. Dinky laughed at the look, and the Tardis mare smiled at her little outbreak of the giggles.

Nevertheless she held her hoof up and shushed them again. "You're in the library, keep quiet or I'm going to have to throw you out." She whispered silently, before turning around and pulling the cart out of sight.

Taking the hint that they were free to explore the library, as long as they were quiet, they went to different parts and explored the numerous books. Sparkler and Dinky went to check out the fairy tale stories they found. Twilight was already reading two books, both unwritten called, Role Play, and Axiom. Celestia went to the history books and, after browsing through the books, picked up one of the more interesting titles.

"The Road of Independence?" Celestia whispered to herself, examining a book with a red, white and blue flag with white stars as the front cover. "What kind of book is this?"

She opened the book and the first thing she read was a quote, written by one Marquis De La Fayette.

"Insurrection is the most sacred of the rights, and the most indispensable of duties!"

The book told a story of an event that happened to a group of colonies on the planet Earth in the year 1765. This event was called the American Revolution, she read on about how the colonies had rebelled against the British Empire, the mightiest empire in the entire planet at the time. She continued to read for a few more chapters before she stopped and put the book back, disgusted at the way human handled clearly political affairs.

"Really, rising up against your home government?" She whispered. "What idiots lead this 'rebellion', a couple of selfish individuals? They could have resolved it peacefully if they had been more patient. Their politicians even wanted a peaceful resolve, yet the people wanted a bloody war?"

"Enjoying reading a good history book?" A gentle voice whispered to her.

Celestia turned, and as she seemed to always do, the Tardis mare was sitting next to her reading a book titled 'Alexander the Great'.

"How is that a 'good' history book?" She replied. "These humans only ever seem to make war with every tale I hear about them. I barely know two or three stories about them, yet they all talk about war."

The blue mare turned a page, read it in silence before closing the book and smiling at her. "Do you know of George Washington?" She asked.

"No, but if I had to guess he's some kind of great political leader."

The mare nodded. "Your… half right, he was the Commander in Chief of America's first army. He was the one who lead the war for the American Colonies' independence. At the request of the Continental Congress he led them over the course of the war, before finally achieving victory with the help of Great Britain's enemies, France and Spain. It's more complicated then I make it sound, but that's a general run down of that book."

"So he's some kind of warlord?" Celestia said, already getting an accurate picture of this George Washington. "I assume that he took control of his kingdom through this war?"

The mare smiled again. "No, the moment the war was over, he stepped down from the position and returned to being a gentleman farmer."

"He… did what?" Celestia asked, not sure she heard correctly.

"Indeed, curious isn't it?" The blue mare said with a smile. "The man had the full support and respect of his army, had the people's backing, and could have easily swept aside the bureaucrats sitting in the seats of the Continental Congress. He could have taken over the colonies and created an American Empire, and he would have had the full support. Yet he does the opposite, he turns down the power, and surrenders that future. Even later on when the people call to him to lead their new nation, he steps down after eight full years by his own will."

"He could have ruled a new nation, could have had absolute power… and yet he gave it all up." She said with a smile. "A personality like that comes around only once every thousand years. Believe me I've kept track. When asked why he did not do this, rule as King, he wrote down his reply in a very famous letter."

The mare pulled a book down, opened it to a certain page and handed the book to Celestia. She read a written letter, signed by George Washington.

"I did not fight the war against King George III of Great Britain, to become King George the First of America."

The mare took the book back and put it back on the shelf. "So ready was the army to support his kingship, especially with how unfair their congress seemed to have treated them. That all he had to do was give his blessing, and they would have risen up in rebellion. Yet, he stopped their rebellion by simply putting on a pair of eyeglasses. He had sacrificed alongside them, and when they saw his spectacles upon his eyes, they elected to give Washington the chance and time to fight for their pay and rights."

"So they aren't all warmongers." Celestia said.

"No, they aren't." The mare said. "However, just because many of the finest examples of human rulers are leaders who gained power through war, it doesn't mean they are all warmongers. The ones that have made the most impact on their world are said warlords. Tell me Celestia, have you heard of General Patton?"

"No I can't say I have."

The mare pulled down a book and showed her a picture of General Patton. "General Patton was a commander in The United States' armies during a World War. It was a war that, as its name implied, was a war that involved the human's entire planet. It was said that Patton would watch his own army on the march, braving the rain and snow storms to watch them as they did. It was rumored that his division had unnatural stamina, and strength of will that surpassed any other army's because of this. So great were some of these individuals that they inspired greatness in the ones they lead."

The mare took the book and put it back on the shelf, and then pulled several other books down, including the one about Alexander the Great. "You should read some of these books, at the very least learn the lessons they have to teach you. Just because the choices they made seem wrong with you, doesn't mean that they are the wrong choices. Not all of them are great heroes like Washington, but they are nevertheless icons of their respected timelines. Together they are just small pieces of the history that shaped their entire world for years to come."

Celestia took the book and read the names of some of the books. "Julius Caesar of Rome, Alexander the Great, King Leonidas of Sparta, Abraham Lincoln, Winston Churchill, Adolf Hitler. These are the people you suggest I should read of?"

She looked up at the mare, only to find that she had yet again, vanished.

"Huh… well, might as well read something." Celestia said, taking the first book, Alexander the Great, and started reading it.

This book started out like the last book she picked up and read, with a quote from some famous person in Earth's history.

"Oh my Son… seek out a kingdom worthy of thyself… for Macedonia is too little for thee - King Philip of Macedon."

She read the book of Alexander the Great, a prince of Macedon who seemed destined for conquest and greatness. She read that from the age of 14 fought in a bloody war for the City States of Greece. At the age of 18 became a General, and by the age of 20 became King of all Greece and Macedon. Finally at the age of 32 had conquered nearly the whole of his known world. So vast was his kingdom, that Celestia's Equestria would have been nothing more than a corner in Alexander's Kingdom.

However so great was Alexander that, upon his death, his empire could not survive without him. "Upon his death bed, he was asked to whom should rule his kingdom." Celestia said out loud, reading the last pages of the small book. "In response, Alexander the Great's last words were, 'To the Strongest.' Since then no one man would ever conquer so much, so quickly. Alexander opened up the trade lanes between Asia and Europe, and by unifying the Persian Empire and bringing the Greek Culture to them, blended the eastern and western halves of the known world."

She closed the book and put it back on the shelf, now more enlightened then she had imagined she would have been. "Well a warrior at such a young age, a general years later, and finally a king right after that. To think one could be so strong, to be able to inspire his soldiers to perform feats they would normally never achieve on their own." She said to herself as she took the next book, a small book about a man called Adolf Hitler. "If Earth has such amazing individuals, such powerful headstrong kings, what else could they be capable of?"

She opened the book with the symbol of a red, white and black flag on the cover, with the man's name in gold writing. As with the other books this one had a quote.

"How fortunate for governments that the people they administer don't think. – Adolf Hitler. "

This next book talked about an individual that was nothing like Alexander or George Washington. This Adolf Hitler sounded like the kind of being that Celestia would have sent straight to the moon if he even set foot on her world. She learned that he used the events of a World War to gain support to become Chancellor of his country. His intentions may have been good at the beginning, but eventually he became so mad with the prospect of power, that he schemed and abused his peers to become absolute master of his country.

She became disgusted with the symbols he used; his flag that he used to represent his political party had twisted and warped the peaceful meaning it used to be. She learned that the swastika was once known as a symbol for the well-being of one's soul. However once the cruelty of Hitler was known, this symbol became known for intolerance and hatred.

She learned though, that this Hitler did indeed do some good, from one perspective. He seemed to become the evil that united his entire planet against his regime. So united were the allies against Hitler that soon after the war they formed the United Nations, an organization that was one step in uniting their entire planet as one species instead of individual kingdoms and countries.

"Strange individuals these humans have for leaders, what inspires one gets twisted and warped by another." She said as she finished reading the little book.

As she put the book back the library door opened up and she heard her chef's declare in a loud voice, "Princess Celestia, lunch will be ready in ab…"

"Princess, your chef i…" Twilight Sparkle started saying loudly, but she too suddenly stopped talking.

She turned to look at the library door and saw that her chef and her student had suddenly stopped talking, he even stopped moving. There was a faint blue light emanating from above him, and Celestia saw that there was a faint beam connecting her chef to the source of the light. Twilight herself was also being affected by the light source, and both of them had been caught blinking because their eyes were closed.

"I told you all to be quiet for a good reason." Came the very hushed, gentle and slightly amused voice of the blue mare.

She appeared from around the corner of a book shelf and walked over to the console near the door. At the push of several buttons the beam of light lifted both her chef and student and moved them both outside of the library door. Once they were placed outside the light left them and the door automatically closed.

"How are we out here?" Twilight shouted indignantly.

"I'd very much like to know myself!" Her chef said angrily. "I just came to tell Princess Celestia that lunch will be ready soon!"

The mare smiled as they knocked on the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "I warned you all to be quiet." She repeated. "Now they aren't allowed in here for the rest of the day."

"What was that about?" Sparkler asked.

"It's a simple time freezing ray; it freezes the individual's motor skills and prevents them from moving." She said. "The library is equipped with it to prevent anyone from interrupting the quiet of the library. It activated the moment the peace and serenity was interrupted by your chef and student's loud voices. After that they are kicked out, and they won't be allowed in for a full twenty four hours."

"You didn't do this the last time we were here." Sparkler said.

"That time was an emergency, and I could NEVER do anything to hurt the daughters of The Doctor." The mare said, flipping her fake glasses off and making Dinky giggle. "You two have family immunity, that's all there is to it. Now you can carry on with your time here in peace. When you're ready to leave the door will allow you to leave. A special force field will keep those two out, but let you pass through."

So Celestia enjoyed her time in the library, amused at the thought that her student had been thrown out of a library for the first time in her life.


	5. Chapter 4 - Pool Party

Chapter 4 – Pool Party

**/watch?v=bBkG3plDxJ4**

(Celestia's PoV)

"Okay, goggles check." Celestia said to herself as she stood fifty feet above an enormous body of water. "Towel waiting patiently for me to use off to the side, check… Personal mane cap to keep my mane dry, check… A fresh swimsuit ready to get wet, check… countdown…"

She didn't give herself a chance to count down; instead she jumped onto the bright red slide with water pouring down it from some unknown source and into the large pool below her.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted as she slid down the enormous slide inside The Doctor's pool room aboard the Tardis.

The rush of sliding down that enormous slide was incredible; she had never done anything like this before. This was because she was too busy attending to the affairs of her kingdom to enjoy something like this. The second reason because in all her kingdom, there was not a single waterslide to be found. Her ponies had yet to develop the technology to get water to run up like this and cycle all the way down for a slide to be possible.

This meant that The Doctor had the ONLY waterslide in all of Gaia, stored inside his Tardis. Since she was on vacation she was determined to enjoy every part of this Tardis she could. After she and the Hooves had breakfast, The Doctor and his wife told them they had the morning off because Ditzy didn't have work that morning.

(Four Hours Earlier.)

"So what say we have a big pool party to celebrate?" The Doctor asked all of them after her chef took all the dishes.

"A pool party?" Celestia asked, and by the looks on Dinky's and Sparkler's face, they had no idea what he was talking about either.

"Yea, you know all of us in the pool splashing around going down the water slide and having a blast!" He said. "We can make lemonade to drink while we swim around, have a water volleyball competition, bet to see who can make the biggest cannonball. Come on it'll be fun!"

"You have a pool?" Celestia asked again.

Five minutes later The Doctor led them all to the large pool room, her chef included because she asked him to join, though without having to resort to a sad Celestia face. She gaped at the size of the pool, sixty feet by eighty feet, one hundred feet high, with an enormous water slide that twisted and turned before expunging whoever was on it into the ten feet deep pool. At one end where the water was shallower, there was a huge volleyball net stretching from one side to another.

"Amazing!" She said, awestruck at the sheer size of this room. "How do you get so much water in here, and how is it so clean?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you!" The Doctor said cheerfully.

"In other words he doesn't know either." Ditzy whispered, causing her daughters to giggle.

"Really though, we could have a huge pool party here!" The Doctor said, trying to save face in front of his family. "Think about it, we could bring some close friends here to enjoy they're day. Of course we'll need to wear special pony designed swimsuits to be in the water, there are some chemicals in the water that are used to keep it clean and kill off bacteria. The chemicals don't hurt ponies but it's better to be safe than sorry, not to mention for decencies' sake."

"Well who should we bring if we do host this party?" Celestia asked. "I don't want too many ponies to know I'm here, and we don't want to spill your secret for all of Equestria to know of Doctor."

"What about Twilight and her friends?" Sparkler asked. "They took a tour here already. Why not invite them all? I'm sure some of your guards could come as well, as long as they don't make a huge deal about showing up at the same time. After the ordeal they endured fighting The Professor they deserve a reward of some kind, maybe some vacation time for some rest and relaxation?"

"My student and her friends can come yes, but my guards are too numerous for that to work." Celestia said thoughtfully. "Though now that I think about it, we could invite my sister's guards, Hawk and Owl, we could also invite a very select few of my guard's lieutenants. They don't get a chance to get away from the palace as often as I'd be willing to let them, and I know my sister's two guards are almost on duty all day and all night. Those two never do get much proper sleep or some vacation time."

"Princess, are you sure it's appropriate to bring so many males to this party?" Her chef said hastily. "I mean it's not allowed and even forbidden for any of your guards to be in the same body of water as you are, whether it be a recreational one or one to clean you. Not only will The Doctor be here, not that we can stop him from participating in this party because this is his place of residence, but you also propose to bring your own Sister's guards as well as your own lieutenants to this bash as well!'

"Yes and what's wrong with that?" She said, though she already knew why that was.

It was an old law that every single one of her guards knew by heart to follow. If she ever entered hers and her sister's private bathhouse, absolutely NO pony was allowed in there. If she was going to enter, whoever was in there had to leave it immediately or else they would be punished. A long time ago the law concerning this stated that the punishment of any servant, especially a male, in her service, would be sent straight to the dungeon for weeks. However that was centuries ago, now any who was caught, whether by accident or not, would have to scrub the entire palace from top to bottom.

"Well if you will be at this party, all of us will be seeing you in the water and…" He said looking away as his words trailed off, thoroughly embarrassed at what he was saying.

"May I remind you that this is also a pool party and my vacation?" She said with a smirk. "So what if I'm going to be wearing a swimsuit, all of us will be wearing one, it's not like I'm going to be naked. Also all of us will be in the water, so there's nothing wrong. Besides you'll be there as well to make us lunch and dinner!"

"B..b..b… BUT your majesty!" He stuttered.

"No buts, this is a party and we won't all be able to fit in the kitchen." She said with the full authority of her station. "That means no fancy five plate meals, no spending three hours to prepare an elaborate dish. Just simple sandwiches and simple drinks, I will not have us go through the formalities of a huge dinner like we did with my sister's visit. Am I clear?"

She refrained from giggling at the sight of her chef's distressed face. Eventually he sighed in defeat and agreed to only making simple dishes for lunch and dinner.

"Alright if that's all settled, I'll start pulling out the pool toys and floats, as well as the swimsuits." The Doctor said cheerfully. "Ditzy you go and fetch Twilight and her friends; in the meantime I'll send a toy messenger to the Canterlot palace explaining to Luna of our plan. We should be ready in about three hours and have everypony here."

"Uh dad, I have a quick question." Sparkler asked as they all turned and left.

"What is it Sparkler?"

"What's a swimsuit?"

Three hours after this Celestia watched as first Ditzy brought Twilight along with her friends arrived for the party. Then later Hawk and Owl arrived with several of her own personal bodyguards.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Cobblestone." She said at the sight of her highest ranking lieutenant. "Welcome to The Doctor's Tardis, you all know the rule when entering this place. Absolutely no word of this wondrous location is to be spoken of outside of that door."

"Yes your majesty." He said with a short bow, which all of her guards repeated the jester, including Hawk and Owl. "May I say thank you on behalf of all of us for allowing us to have a short vacation today."

"You are quite welcomed." She said, turning to lead them to the pool room. "Now follow me all of you, the pool is this way and everypony is already there waiting for us to join them."

"You're joining us as well your majesty?" One of her other guards asked quickly.

"Of course, I'm on vacation as well for a few more days. Since I know you all needed a break and some rest and relaxation after that ordeal a few days ago with The Professor, I figured it would be nice to invite you here."

As they continued toward the pool room and entered it she saw her student and her friends already enjoying the massive waterslide. Off to the side Ditzy was guiding a Dinky into the shallow water, while Sparkler was just jumping off a diving board and creating what The Doctor called a 'cannon ball', The Doctor himself was finishing setting up a changing screen so that the stallions could change into the special swimsuits to prevent the chemicals from damaging their coats. He had already set up one for the mares on the other side of the pool.

"You'll find your swimsuits over there where The Doctor is." She said, pointing to where the screen was just finished being set up. "While you're in this room you must wear those special suits to protect yourselves from the water."

After that she took her own advice and headed off to the mare's side of the pool. There she found a small pile of swimsuits that were all mostly the same size. Taped to the screen were picture instructions of how to put the swimsuits on, with labels about what hoof goes where and what whole her head, mane, and tail go through.

"Alright let's see… right hoof goes there and… left hoof goes here…" She whispered to herself as she slowly went about following the instructions to put on these special swimsuits.

It took her a good sixteen minutes to get it right, but eventually she was able to get the suit on her. Only her hooves were exposed, and she wore a rubber cap to keep her mane dry. Her tail was also safely snug beneath her swimming suit as well. Ready to jump into the water she walked around the screen and suppressed the urge to laugh as she watched her guards fidgeting as they walked one after another around the screen wearing their swimming suits as well.

"I don't think that's how they are supposed to wear those suits." She giggled to herself.

The rest of her day went similar to previous days. She enjoyed going down that enormous slide the first time she did. When she flew down it she slid all the way under the water, electing a panic from some of her guards who feared that she had suddenly drowned. Yet when she rose up and spat out the mouthful of water she had, all she could do was laugh at their looks of fear.

"You all have to try that slide!" She shouted as she swam to the closest side she could, eager to slide down that slide again.

After that they held a volley ball contest, it was the mares vs the stallions, Celestia's guards vs the Element bearers. Twilight and her friend did alright, in the end it was a draw at ten to ten. Although she had to question if the use of magic during the contest was wise, since most of their points had been scored that way.

"Well you didn't say it wasn't allowed Princess." Twilight said nervously.

She watched Dinky practicing swimming in the shallow end with Ditzy; she had floats strapped to her to keep her from sinking. It was cute watching the little unicorn swimming to her mother, and it turned out her toys were also water resistant. Her Flyby Bird toy, dubbed Mr. TomTom was using his wings to keep close to Dinky. Apparently while the little toy was very good with flying and singing, as well as a host of other things, it could not swim very well.

When lunch time came around they all enjoyed the sandwiches that her chef made for them, as well as glasses of lemonade. She felt slightly sad that her chef had to create such small dishes for lunch and later dinner, but she would make it up to him tomorrow she figured.

Finally after dinner time she watched her guards head out to return to Canterlot. Twilight and her friends left soon afterwards. She returned to her bedroom thoroughly happy that she had heeded The Doctor's advice and invited so many to this party.


	6. Chapter 5 - Chef vs Tardis

Chapter 5 – Chef Vs Tardis

(Earlier that day)

**/watch?v=2JdGWzkg1So**

(Tardis' PoV)

"I just… need to put… the vinegar with the carrots and… mix the spices… before putting the… little croutons into the salad." Chef yawned in his sleep, unaware that he was half awake.

"But that's not the best way to make a proper salad with those ingredients." She said with a smirk, knowing full well that he couldn't tell she was there. "If you put the seasoning in too soon you ruin the flavor of the carrots and spoil the enhancement that the croutons add to the salad. Also you need to cut down on half the spices you put into it, because if you add to much you take away the flavor that the carrots add and all you have are the taste the lettuce gives. Which isn't much considering lettuce doesn't really have any taste. Unless of course it's lettuce from Xeron Five, the plant planet, but there aren't lettuce leaves from there aboard here."

"No idea… what you're... talking about… silly chef." He yawned; still asleep and thinking he was talking to some upstart chef recruit. "The lettuce… doesn't take away… any of the… flavors from the… spices…"

"Shows what you know about cooking my good sir, if you don't pour on all the dressings and everything else you put into a salad you can actually taste the lettuce itself." She said with another smirk. "I bet if you and I went head to head, I would easily trump any dish you could conceive of!"

"You need to be… taught a lesson… you little wannabe… five star chef…" He said, turning his head to face away from him, drool leaking from his mouth as he did so.

"Oh dear… now look what you've done, I've got to clean those sheets again!" She said with a roll of her eyes. "You really are a pain in the neck here. Celestia should never have brought you aboard me! Why you insisted on coming here is really something I don't understand. Ditzy is as good a cook as you are, she just needs help with the ingredients is all."

"Never… let anypony… especially a commoner… cook a meal… for her majesty Celestia…" He yawned in his sleep again.

"Just because Ditzy may be a common Pegasus pony, doesn't mean she can't cook a good meal." She said with a smile. "There's a reason why I took them both to Manehattan two years ago, and it wasn't just because of those nightmares The Doctor was suffering. It's because he can't cook to save his life!"

"Whatever…" He yawned.

"Oh I can't wait to show you whose boss in our little match today. I just wish you wouldn't take your loss so hard. At least your princess will get a good laugh." She said as she turned and left Chef's room, being careful to straighten his tools out in his suitcase as she did.

She wanted their fight to be as even as possible; it was only fair that his cooking tools be in order.

**/watch?v=NWbIwSr3NmE**

(Chef's PoV)

"What do you mean this contraption can cook better then me?" Chef said loudly to The Doctor, grateful that the Princess was not there to hear the audacity that their host had dared to say. "I don't care if you are our host Mr. Hooves! There's not a pony or being in this or any kingdom that can match my culinary skills!"

It was an hour after breakfast had been served and the Princess and their host's daughters were busy checking out the library again. While they were busy in the library The Doctor had brought up his contraption and told him what it did, or could do.

"Well it's a good thing then that I didn't say it CAN cook better than you." The Doctor said as he finished putting together what he called the 'ATCT', or the Automatic Tardis Cooking Tool. "I simply said it could probably do a better job of synthesizing or cooking meals even you can't cook. No offense was intended."

"Well you certainly offended me, how can this hunk of metal possibly cook a meal that I can't make!"

The Doctor put the little machine on the counter and plugged several wires into it before he responded. "Well how it does that is still a mystery to me, but what it does, and this is just because I've been experimenting mind you, but what it does is scan the materials used in any meal and then replicate that same meal only enhancing it and making it tastier."

"And how, pray tell, did you test this little contraption?"

The Doctor shifted his eyes and whispered, "Don't tell my wife but I've been using her muffins to test it." He said quickly. "The muffins this thing has made have turned out better ninety five percent of the time, but that doesn't mean I like its muffins better than hers."

"So what you're saying is that this thing doesn't actually make good food, it simply copies whatever you put in it?"

"That's the gist of it." He said with a smile.

"Then in that case this thing does not really cook!" Chef said proudly.

"Well it CAN cook; it just needs something to copy so that it knows what it has to cook."

"I bet that my cooking will easily trounce whatever this thing copies."

"Well in that case let's make it a competition!" The Doctor said with a smile. "Let's see who's the better cook, my Tardis or you Mr. Chef?"

"Please, as if it's any contest!"

(Three hours of cooking later.)

**/watch?v=OrHNNZHhqyg**

(Celestia's PoV)

"Alright my fellow ponies, welcome to the first ever Tardis Cook Off!" The Doctor declared as Celestia, Sparkler, and Dinky sat at the table with empty stomachs. "Today's contestants, in fact our only contestants are Mr. Chef, and my very own Tardis! Let's see whose cuisine reigns supreme in the galaxy!"

"Doctor do we really have to do this?" Ditzy asked. "I mean, what if Mr. Chef loses? The Tardis has how many recipes and cooking techniques stored in its computer thingy?"

"Fifty trillion to be precise Derpy, but since this is just another test run of my little food synthesizer, there's no reason to take this so seriously." He said cheerfully. "It's not like I can use this outside of the Tardis. It uses the same mechanism that the Tardis uses to transport food from the farm rooms into the refrigerator."

"Well enough of the formalities let's get this cooking contest underway." Celestia said eagerly. "You've got three hungry mouths to feed, and two of them are your daughters Doctor. You don't want to get them upset at having to wait too long to eat do you?"

"Of course not, so without further ado, introducing our first contestant… Mr. Chef!" He said, doing his best impersonation of a stage host.

They all clapped their hooves in applause as her chef brought out his three elaborately made dishes on a cart.

"On the judging panel is Equestria's very own Princess Celestia." The Doctor said, still impersonating a stage host. "Next up is Sparkler Hooves, big sister extraordinaire and mistress of taste testing. Finally Dinky Doo Hooves, filly of the Hooves family and princess of cuteness."

For the little cooking contest they were having Celestia and The Doctor's daughters would be the taste testers. The reason why Dinky was a taste tester was because she didn't need any big words to describe how good or bad something was.

Once he reached the table her chef took the first dish, an elaborate salad with a side of raspberry sweetened wine, and a glass of apple juice for Dinky and Sparkler. "This dish is a Butternut Squash, Lentil & Kale Salad with Tahini Dressing, clearly fit for any royalty!" He declared as he separated it into three dishes for them.

Celestia was the first to taste. "It's definitely a wonderful salad; I love how the squash compliments the salad alongside the dressing." She said as she ate the salad.

"Why thank you."

"The dressing definitely adds the flavor, the only fault that I have is that the lettuce itself does not add anything to the salad's overall taste." Sparkler said as she finished eating her salad. "Then again lettuce doesn't really have any taste to it… Yet I love what you did with the squash, it really accentuates the salad's overall flavor."

"I like this!" Dinky said as she drank her juice.

The next two dishes met similar reactions from Celestia, Sparkler and Dinky. They all agreed that her chef's cooking was spectacular. Now it was time for the Tardis' dishes to see how they stand up.

The Doctor walked in with three dishes, all of which were the same dishes that her chef had served them, but they looked slightly different. "Alright, since my Tardis lacks a voice I will speak for it and deliver each of its replicated dishes." He said as he put the salad out first and divided it for the three of them. "First up is the salad!"

Celestia ate first, and she noticed something quite intriguing about the salad that her chef's had failed to do. "I can't tell what the Tardis did, but I can actually taste the lettuce itself it seems." She said as she took another taste of just the lettuce to make sure. "I can tell the other flavors are there, the squash the dressing and everything else. But the lettuce seems to have adopted its own flavor."

"You're right princess, I can tell that there's not as much dressing on this dish as your chef put." Sparkler said as she finished her salad as well. "There's also a tiny bit less of the squash as well, yet reducing these ingredients seem to have enhanced the salad's overall flavor. I really do miss having as much of the squash though, that was my favorite part of the salad."

"Yummy!" Dinky chirped.

They complimented the remaining dishes and after a brief moment of discussing among themselves as to which set of dishes was better, they announced their verdict.

"With all due respect to both parties, we have no choice but to award the title of best chef too…" Celestia said with a smile. "The Tardis."

"What?" Her chef said in shock. "How can that thing beat me?"

"You have made marvelous dishes my chef, and I want you to continue serving as my head chef at the royal palace." Celesta said with a warm smile. "But in all honesty, did you think you could beat the Tardis in a cooking contest? She's been to hundreds upon hundreds of worlds, has more knowledge about cooking from different species and cultures stored inside her then you could ever learn about in fifty lifetimes! There's just no contest between you two."

After a few minutes of looking at his astonished face, they all just couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her proud chef humbled by what he described as a 'hunk of junk'.

Celestia felt somewhat bad about having to be blunt with her best chef, but she had to state the truth. In a contest he was no match for The Doctor's invention. Although she did cheer him up by saying that, she would never ever think of replacing him with a machine.

"But that doesn't mean I don't find it amusing watching him get beaten by one." She whispered quietly to her fellow judges. "He is very proud of his craft, a little too proud. It's nice to finally see him suffer a bit of humility."

This got another set of laughs from Sparkler and Dinky.


	7. Chapter 6 - A Happy Anniversary

Chapter 6 – A Happy Anniversary

**/watch?v=eOs5wc5lMw8 **

(The Doctor's PoV)

The Doctor lay there in bed as he glanced over at the clock to check the time. It was now one hour into the most important day of their lives, if not second most important.

_-Today's the day!-_ He thought as he watched Derpy sleeping so peacefully next to him in bed, one of her wings draped over him. _–Today is the day we met Derpy, the day I first took you on as my assistant. To think… all those years ago, all those adventures… and they would end up with us lying here. Together… as husband and wife… mother and father…-_

He watched her unconsciously move closer to him, gripping his hoof even tighter as she dreamed whatever dream she was having. This made him smile as he put his head over hers and nuzzled her mane ever so gently, not wanting to wake her up.

This was a very important day for them; before they were married it was simply just a day they celebrated with a toast and a muffin. Now it was a day they celebrated because this was a momentous event for them, this was the day they met and thus the day that led them to meet each other. If they had not met that day, four years ago, they would never have fallen in love, gotten married, had a beautiful filly and adopted filly, and started this family.

_-I swear I am the luckiest Time Lord in existence to have found this mare!-_ He thought as he watched her wings flex in reaction to her dream. _ –Look at her, she's absolutely gorgeous. As if any other mare could hold a candle to her beauty. No offense to Tia or Luna, but I'd turn them down even if they invited me to a huge ballroom dance party.-_

He doubted that this would ever happen, but he didn't care. To him his wife was the most stunning creature on Gaia's surface. Not only was she a stunning mare, albeit a mare who suffered from clumsiness and a lack of directions, but she was still perfect in his eyes.

_-If that didn't happen two years ago Derpy, if we didn't go through that nightmare incident in Manehattan two years ago… we wouldn't be here today I think.- _He thought as he remembered the nightmares he suffered that forced him to admit to himself that he loved his assistant.

If he had to endure that trial again, just to prove he was worthy of this mare's love and affection, he would gladly jump head first into the nightmares. They may have been terrifying, almost deadly, but they did their job to force him to accept his heart's feelings. Thanks to them, he and Derpy were married, they had two wonderful daughters, and they were enjoying their lives. He could live the rest of his life like this, married to Derpy and raising a family with her.

"Happy Anniversary Derpy, my lovely assistant." He whispered to his wife, before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

He still had seven hours to enjoy his wife's touch before they had to wake up for breakfast, as well as going to work. He was in no hurry to waste that time.

**/watch?v=5qI9h6_42_c**

(Celestia's PoV)

"Today is their anniversary?" Celestia asked Sparkler after breakfast, right after The Doctor and Ditzy left for their respected places of work. "I thought they were married a month after Hearts and Hooves day, and that isn't for at least two months if I'm right."

"Today is their meeting anniversary." Sparkler said as Dinky finished her after breakfast desert. "You know, the day they first met and she became his assistant?"

"I never knew that." Celestia said in surprise. "So what are they planning to do for today?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Dinky and I want to plan a special surprise for them!" Sparkler said as Dinky smiled and nodded in agreement. "We were planning a romantic dinner; you know just the two of them, with some lovely music in the background."

"Well I think my chef can help with the food part." Celestia said with a smirk to her chef in the kitchen. "A romantic dinner isn't out of your area of expertise if I'm correct?"

Her chef nodded toward her with a smile as he washed the dishes. "No your majesty it is not out of my realm of culinary skills." He said. "If you want a romantic dinner for two, I shall prepare the most romantic meal for our host and his wife that has ever graced your kingdom!"

"Well that takes care of the dinner part of the equation." Celestia said as she turned to look at Sparkler. "Now how we go about keeping this a surprise? The Doctor is not easily fooled, and if he suspects we are up to something it may foil our attempts."

"I can keep mom busy, leave dad to Dinky." Sparkler said. "Dad is still working on Dinky's, and he promised to have them all done today, so all it will really take is Dinky pestering him to finish the toys and sticking with him to watch as he finishes them to keep him busy. All I need to do is just keep mom busy until dinner and considering she doesn't get home until before dinner time, that shouldn't be a problem. What about the music though, I can't play an instrument to save my life."

"I know how to play some instruments, but not to the extent of playing for a romantic dinner." Celestia said thoughtfully. "Perhaps if I go to the library I can track down some book or something that might help us in that department.

"Then let's go!" Dinky chirped. "Let's make mommy and daddy have the happiest day today!"

"Indeed." Celestia said with a smile.

They each went to different areas of the Tardis, Dinky being led by Sparkler down to their father's workshop while Celestia went to the library. The library held no books to help her solve the problem of how to get romantic music to play for The Doctor's and Ditzy's dinner. Although after five hours of reading, she did learn that there were over one hundred and thirty thousand variations of instruments on Earth by the late twenty first century.

Once lunch came and went, Sparkler joined Celestia as they went down to the instrument room they had visited days before for a solution. They found all the instruments as they had been last seen, with not even a speck of dust stuck to them.

"There is no way we can bring any of these all the way up all those stairs and corridors without being seen or making noise." Sparkler said as she eyed the golden harp. "Not to mention I can barely lift anything heavier than a jug of water for more than ten minutes or so with magic."

"You forget young Sparkler that I can perform magic as well, carrying all of these is no problem for me." Celestia said with a smile.

"Oh no I didn't mean… I just meant that…" Sparkler said, very embarrassed.

Celestia chuckled a little to herself as she walked over to the harp to examine it. It was a silly thing to be talking about how strong she was at magic when compared to Sparkler; it was always a touchy subject she tried to avoid because she wasn't very proficient at magic. Yet that didn't mean the potential wasn't here, she could use magic, but since she didn't practice it or showed interest in strengthening her magic, it was always weak when compared to another Unicorn.

"It's alright, but I do agree with you that bringing all of these up and down is impractical for tonight's surprise." She said. "We need another solution. We need to bring the music from down here, to up there, without bringing these instruments with us."

"I don't suppose you know any magic spell that can do that?" Sparkler asked.

"No I do not young Sparkler." She said as she wracked her brain for a solution. "I've yet to develop a spell like that…"

Behind them somepony whistled to get their attention.

They turned around and saw nopony there, but there in the corner, covered in dust was some strange object that they had never noticed before. It looked like a brown box held up by legs, with a brass… thing spiraling around and ending with a large opening on top. On the brown box was a dark disk spinning around as they got closer. A small needle attached to an arm hung off to the side, and after Sparkler curiously put the needle on the disk, they understood what it was.

"I think we just found our solution to getting music upstairs." Sparkler said.

(The Doctor's PoV)

"Hello Derpy." He said as his wife entered the Tardis a few minutes before Dinner was to be served.

All day things and ponies had been acting oddly, first Dinky constantly hanging around with him to make sure her toys were being worked on. Then the toys themselves watching him and making strange noises whenever he left and headed for the kitchen for a snack. Then Celestia's personal chef demanding he stay out of the kitchen because he was preparing dinner. Not to mention that Sparkler and Celestia were constantly moving around, going who knows where inside the Tardis. Everything was just going weird that day.

All this happening on his and Derpy's anniversary, just added to the mystery of what was happening that day. But at least now that his wife was home, he could plan for their celebration.

"Hello Doctor." Derpy said, giving him a small peck as they headed for their bedroom. "Why is the kitchen off limits? I wanted to make us my special muffins to celebrate today."

"I don't know Derpy, it's as though everypony is acting weird today." He said as they entered their bedroom and Derpy put her hat and mail bag off to the side. "Dinky's been acting weird as well; she's been hanging around my workshop all day until just now. Sparkler as well, she's been running around the Tardis doing who knows what. Not to mention Tia's chef has barred any of us from going near the kitchen."

"That's too bad…" Derpy said. "Well maybe we can go out somewhere to eat tonight? You know just the two of us, a romantic dinner in the moonlight?"

"You just read my mind Derpy." He said with a smirk as he put his green tie on. "Shall we go?"

"Stallions first…" She cooed.

As they left their bedroom they were suddenly stopped by one of Dinky's toys, her WalkNTalk Celestia toy. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

**(Please follow me.)** The toy said in Celestia's voice, turning and heading away from them down the hallway.

He and Derpy traded curious looks before they obliged the toy's request and followed it. It took them roughly twenty minutes to reach their destination, because the toy walked at a constant slow pace, but they reached the kitchen that previously had been barred to them.

"So that's what was going on…" He whispered as they turned the corner.

The dining table where they all ate at had been decorated with beautiful roses and tulips of red, pink, and violet. A lavender colored cloth covered the table and two sets of dinner plates were set up for them. The lighting was low as the room was lit by candles, their light glinting in waves of gold. Off to the side was a very old phonograph, The Doctor had long since forgotten.

**(Your table is ready.)** The toy said, walking over to the table and turning to look at them.

"Well Derpy… after you." He said with a grin at his wife.

Derpy took his hoof and led the way to the table, taking their seats as the music started playing, apparently Celestia and Sparkler were hiding and using their magic to make this romantic dinner perfect for them.

**/watch?v=mZapeCW_QPY**

Once they sat down Celestia's chef walked in wearing a bow tie and fancy clothes, carrying three dishes for them. Behind him Dinky and Sparkler walked in carrying a wine bottle and tray of muffins for them.

"Today's dinner for two, is a Classic Tomato Spaghetti pasta dish, a Pear Crunch Salad with salad dressing, and Cauliflower and Broccoli cheese, complimented with raspberry wine and blueberry muffins for desert." Tia's chef said as he put the dishes down and separated it for the two of them, while Dinky put the tray of muffins on the table and Sparkler poured their wine glasses. "Bon Apatite."

"Incredible." Derpy said as she looked over the exquisite array of dishes before her. "They did all this for us Doctor."

"That they did Derpy. That they did." He said as he took a fork full of spaghetti and ate into it.

The dinner was romantic in every sense of the word, the phonograph playing the violin and piano music only added to the romance being shared. They ate the food slowly, taking only a few sips of wine between bites as they enjoyed each other's company. Today was a very special day, and it was only made better by the fact that their daughters Sparkler and Dinky had planned this out.

It took an hour to finish dinner, but it was a dinner that was so wonderful, so much better than any dinner outside would have been that they prolonged it as best they could. They talked and laughed, and occasionally talked about how long they've been together. Yet for the most part they were silent, just simply staring at each other and into each other's eyes.

After they finally finished their dinner, they left the kitchen and went back to their bedroom, Derpy leaning her head against his.

Only after they entered their bedroom did he feel her wings starting to flare up, did he know that she was already planning her own present for this day.

(Sparkler's PoV)

Sparkler's bedroom had become hers and her sister's bedroom now since the first day that Princess Celestia took her vacation aboard the Tardis. During their first night here, Dinky had her own bedroom, but snuck into her room and snuggled up next to her big sister to sleep with. It put a smile on Sparkler's face as she discovered that her sister had snuck in.

She wasn't afraid of the dark, nor was she afraid at all while aboard this Tardis. Yet she just didn't want to be separated from her big sister.

It was the proof, the only proof Sparkler ever needed to tell her that she belonged to this family, the proof that she NEEDED to be a part of this family. A strange family if ever there was one, but one she was happy to be a part of and one she loved dearly.

Who cared if her father was a nine hundred year old Time Lord disguised as a pony? What did it matter that her mother got lost every five minutes while delivering mail for a job that, if she weren't married to her husband, she'd be fired instantly? All that mattered was that she had a family, something she had been wishing for since she was a filly. And not just a family, a family that she became a big sister.

She not only had a mother and a father, but also a little sister.

Speaking of her little sister, there was one thing she didn't want that her sister had. This special gift that she had she demonstrated a few minutes later, as she woke up next to her. Dinky wiggled next to Sparkler as bed time was slowly taking hold of her again, but somehow a huge smile came over her as she spoke up.

"Big sister…" She whispered as she slowly started falling asleep.

"Yea Dinky?" Sparkler replied.

"I can feel mommy and daddy right now…" She whispered. "They are very happy right now…"

"How happy?" Sparkler asked, though she probably figured out how her little sister knew this information.

"Very… happy…" She whispered as her eyes closed off and she drifted off to sleep.

_-Those two…-_ Sparkler thought as she imagined her adopted parents enjoying some 'quality time' with each other in the room across from them. _–It's a good thing these rooms are almost sound proof, I don't want to explain to Dinky what our parents are doing that is making her feel happy right now…-_

As she thought this she pulled Dinky closer to her and nuzzled her little sister gently, before she too drifted off to sleep.

There were a few things that she hated; one of them was being born a Unicorn. At least if she were born a Pegasus or an Earth pony, she wouldn't have to worry about using magic. She resented that she was so pathetic when it came to magic, but at least in her sister's case, she was glad that she was. She didn't imagine wanting to be privy to every single emotion her parents were feeling. That was too much information she wanted to know.

Knowing her parents were happy was one thing, knowing the cause of that happiness, was another…

There were many benefits to being a daughter of an alien and a klutz, whether adopted or not. She was happy to call them mom and dad, her sister can be privy to their feelings all she wants. As for her, Sparkler, she was just happy to sleep next to this little filly at night and call her sister.

She had a home, she had a family, and she had a little sister who cared about, respected, and loved her. That was all she needed in life right now, and all she had wished or all her life.


	8. Chapter 7 - Lamentations of a Tardis

Chapter 7 – Lamentations of a Tardis

(Celestia's PoV)

**/watch?v=XLHsc_l6tzA**

"Today is our last day here aboard The Doctor's Tardis my chef." She asked her chef as Sparkler and Dinky went to take a swim in the large pool, while their parents went about their day. "What do you think of my friend's marvelous contraption?"

"It has been an eye opener your majesty." He said as he poured her a glass of non-alcoholic wine. "Never will I ever be aboard something like this ever again."

"There are so many wonders aboard this vessel, so many mysteries to uncover and understand." She said as she took a sip of her drink. "It's hard to imagine that tomorrow we will return to the palace and resume our daily lives. It seemed like so long ago that we were first coming aboard."

"It will be good to return to my familiar kitchen." He said as he went back into the kitchen to clean dishes. "As wondrous as this kitchen has been, it just doesn't feel like home to me."

"Yes, I do miss home as well." She said, nodding in agreement. "I miss seeing my sister each day. Not to mention I actually miss seeing officials each day about trivial things. This has been a fun week but it will be good to go back home."

Her chef nodded in understanding, and continued to scrub the dishes for a good few minutes before he spoke up again. "Well your majesty, what will you do today?"

"There's one particular room that I found the day before while Sparkler and I were exploring for decorations and getting that phonograph up here. The door was locked and despite everything I tried I couldn't open it. I'm hoping tonight I can at least see what's inside that particular room, or at the very least see how that lock opens."

Twenty minutes later Celestia was standing in front of a locked door that had some gold writing above it, yet it was incomprehensible to her. The door had no window like the other doors she had seen throughout the Tardis, so she couldn't tell what was inside. This, plus the fact that it had a lock similar to what she saw aboard The Professor's Tardis, only added to the mystery she wanted to answer.

"Now I know how The Doctor feels when he just sees something that needs solving." She whispered as she looked over the mechanical lock, not seeing any way to turn it manually. "Let's see… spells to unlock doors and other objects… let's see how you fair against **this** Tardis' locked doors."

The first spell she tried, failed. The second one she tried also failed. The third and fourth failed, shortly followed by her fifth spell. Her sixth attempt was her trying to push the mechanical lock into the unlock position with her hooves. She wasn't desperate to figure out what was inside, but she just couldn't help but wonder what could possibly require such a lock?

"Every other room is open to us; the only rooms locked are the engine room, and liquid storage chambers and this." She whispered to herself. "What could be inside this room?"

She continued to investigate the locked door for a few more minutes, before she heard the approaching hooves of Sparkler and Dinky. "Hello Princess, how are you doing today?" Sparkler said.

"I'm alright Sparkler, I'm just trying to see what's inside this room before the day's over." She said. "Of all the doors this is the only one that has a lock more complicated than anything else here. I'm just curious as to what's inside that requires such a lock."

"Well do you know what kind of room this is?" Sparkler asked.

"No I don't, I can't read whatever that strange writing is." Celestia said, looking up at the golden letters that she didn't understand.

"It says Museum!" Dinky chirped.

"How do you know what it says little Dinky?" Celestia asked curiously.

"It's a gift she has that we don't Princess." Sparkler replied, giving her little sister a smile as well as a look of amusement. "She can read what these golden words are here aboard the Tardis. It's something related to the fact that she's part Time Lord I think."

"Have you tried open sesame?" Dink asked curiously. "That's what daddy always does when he opens up a locked cabinet. He says, 'Open Sesame'… and then he opens it!"

"Dinky, that's just a little joke he does to make you laugh." Sparkler said with a roll of her eyes. "He doesn't open things with two words Dinky, I told you that, he can't perform magic like you and I can. It's just him saying two words and opening a locked cabinet that he _pretended_ was locked."

"Well it can't hurt to try!" Dinky pouted.

"Alright Dinky let's give it a try." Celestia said. "Like you said, it can't hurt to try. Now what are the words you said to use to try and open it?"

"Open Sesame!" Dinky shouted enthusiastically.

The instant she spoke those words, the door's lock started rotating around and around, before it took the shape of an hourglass. Once the lock assumed that shape it pushed into the door, and then the door opened up, letting them have a view of the inside.

"See I TOLD you it works!" Dinky said with a smile to her big sister.

"What in the name of…" Sparkler said as she watched the door, which Celestia saw was at least ten inches thick, open up to reveal a long hallway of pedestals.

"Well, let's see what's inside." Celestia said, leading the way.

**/watch?v=RZrcaOnqu-E**

Inside the mysterious room they went, Celestia leading them with Sparkler and Dinky behind her. It looked to Celestia like some kind museum to her, for on each pedestal were strange artifacts that were clearly alien to her. Among the objects were paintings, books, and other artifacts that she had no idea to the origins of.

"Woa look at this!" Sparkler said, going over to one pedestal which featured a stick made of solid gold.

Celestia walked over and looked at it, next to the book was a card with writing explaining what the Stick was. She read it and it said, "This scepter belonged to one of Ancient Egypt's ruler known as Tutankhamun. This royal scepter was supposed to have been buried with Tutankhamun upon his death at the end of his reign, but due to the fact that this scepter was capable of mind control, having been given to him by a nameless traveler from another galaxy, had to be stolen and replaced with another scepter. This scepter is currently enclosed in a fiber glass three centimeters thick with a level four force field to prevent any from falling under its influence. The last thing the ruler used this for was to instruct his subjects to build his tomb, as such the next beings who look upon this unprotected will begin preparing a tomb in the traditions of Ancient Egypt's rulers."

Celestia and Sparkler looked at each other before backing away from the pedestal, Sparkler making sure to keep one of her hooves covering Dinky's eyes.

They moved onto the next one, this time the picture of some famous person called Napoleon Bonaparte. Next to it was another card, like the last one, with a description of the famous alien being portrayed alongside it.

Celestia read this as well. "Napoleon Bonaparte, a famous French Commander and Emperor of France during the early 1800's, who came to power in the wayning years of the French Revolution, institutionalized many laws that made him a prominent enemy of world peace. He was also supreme commander of France's army and led them in many conflicts including Africa, Russia, and Italy. He was also famous, though only as a comical sense two centuries later, for being very short in terms of height, being only five feet six inches tall. He is also famous, medical wise, for having a psychological impairment named after him. For a more thorough history on his rise to power and rule, please see 'Napoleon Bonaparte, A Historical Review', located in the HISTORY section of the library upstairs."

They moved on down, looking at one artifact after another. They found a painting of Julius Caesar of Rome when he was first crowned as Dictator. Then they saw the apple that fell on Isaac Newton's head, currently being preserved inside a Diamond casing to prevent it from aging and spoiling. Next they saw an Arrow that pierced the heel of Achilles during the Trojan War, still stained red, leaving their imaginations to determine what a 'heel' was, and how it was stained red. After that they saw two empty and devastated metal shells.

Next to these two shells were a single card that read, "These two casings, once dubbed 'Little Boy' and 'Fat Man', are all that remains of the two atom bombs that the United States deployed against Japan during World War II. Due to the nature of atomic radiation, these two shells have been encased within a special, dense alloy to contain them. It is twelve centimeters thick and completely air tight. This is to protect visitors from being exposed to lethal radiation. These two bombs are the result of nearly 200,000 deaths, including innocent civilians like women, children."

They slowly backed away from the stand, Sparkler voicing both of their opinions as they did. "What kind of museum is this, a museum of death?"

"Sister what's wrong?" Dinky asked as she was quickly pulled away from the two shell casings display.

They continued to move further into the museum, until finally they came across one small chest that looked like a recent addition. The chest in question was simple, stood next to the wall and seemed to have been left lying there. It didn't seem to fit the rest of the museum pieces, and it looked as though it had been rushed there to get it out of the way.

"What's this?" Dinky asked as she used her magic to pull the box closer to them.

"I don't know, doesn't look like one of these pieces." Sparkler said as she opened the box, revealing a strange… silver object inside of it.

The object in question had a long tube pointing out from the main body, in which a revolving portion with six oddly shaped holes could be seen. A handle of some kind was also seen, as though it were designed for some other species that wasn't a pony.

There was also an odd… sensation about the artifact they were looking at. However it only seemed to be affecting Celestia and Sparkler, as Dinky was too entranced by the shininess of the object to feel it. However the moment they opened that chest, Celestia felt a sudden wave of fear hit her. Even now as they stared at it, that fear would not go away.

"What is this thing…" Sparkler said as Dinky looked closer at it.

The moment Dinky bent to take a closer look, that wave of fear changed to a wave of worry, as though something was nervous about her getting closer to that object. "I don't know… I've never seen any of these artifacts in my life so I have no idea what they are." She said.

"It looks shiny." Dinky said as she used her magic to lift the object up closer to them.

Again the moment Dinky so much as touched that strange object, the sensation of worry changed to complete paranoia, as if I did not want Dinky anywhere near that thing.

"I think we should put this thing back." Celestia suggested as Dinky brought it closer to her, the strange tube pointing at her face as she did.

"Wait what's this little thing here?" Dinky asked as she pointed out a strange… hook in the center of a small ring below the rotating chambers. "Looks like it moves…"

There was a sudden wave of panic and a rush of terrified worry as Dinky used her magic to move the little hook back.

There was a flash of light, the moment it went as far back as it could go. Along with the flash the chamber rotated and positioned one of the holes behind the tube.

Then…

-BANG-

Everything froze… in an instant.

Celestia watched as time froze… literally around her. A small round metal cylinder the size of a Bit stopped just millimeters from Dinky's left eye. The reason for this sudden freezing of motion was because they were surrounded by a faint blue light.

She couldn't move her head; she couldn't move her eyes or hooves. She even seemed incapable of breathing as she stared at the scene in front of her. By the looks of Sparkler and Dinky, they too were suffering the same effect that she was under.

"Even at the highest setting I barely stopped it…" The gentle and worried voice of an all too familiar pony said to them. "You should not have come in here; you really should not have come in here."

As Celestia stared at the only part of the room she could, she watched as the Tardis Mare entered her view, casting a strange glow around at them. She was the source of this light that was preventing them from moving. As she moved into view she walked over to Dinky and, with great care of her hooves, pushed the small object back into the artifact they had been staring at. After that she took the artifact and put it back into its box, and sealed the box with a lock.

Only after the box had been sealed did she let them go.

"What was that?" Sparkler asked quickly.

"A gun, a weapon whose only function is to kill whoever or whatever it is pointing at." The mare said with a sad look at them. "Of all the rooms you could have chosen to visit Princess… why this one?"

"I just wanted to see…" Celestia began to say, but was interrupted by the blue mare again.

"This is the Museum of dangerous artifacts and individuals that The Doctor has encountered throughout his journeys. Each and every one of these is from an era of warfare, the likes of which you have never seen or can conceive of!"

"Well if it's that dangerous, why not lock that thing tighter?" Sparkler said angrily. "Dinky almost killed herself just touching that thing!"

"I didn't mean to…" Dinky said nervously.

"She asked to come in here… I can't deny her access if she asks for it." The Tardis mare replied. "Do not blame this on Dinky either; it is nopony's fault that curiosity got the better of you all."

"Now please… leave here and don't come back again." She said to them, pointing at the door near the end of the hall where they came in through. "This is a room none of you should have entered; please do not come in here again."

Celestia was the last one to leave, and the moment she did the door closed behind them. Only this time the door was locked with a much more complicated lock, to prevent them from entering the same way as they did before.

Celestia learned that there were some things out of her world that she and her subjects were not ready for. Whatever that gun was, whatever its purpose had been prior to being placed inside a museum, it was clearly designed to do harm. She did not know how that gun worked, what mechanisms drove its function, or why it was made in the first place, but it was clear that where it was now was for the best.

There were some wonders… certain treasures… and many mysteries… that were best left… undiscovered.

**/watch?v=6GVDoNS1wsA**

(Tardis' PoV)

The Doctor snored as he and his wife slept side by side with each other, both enjoying wonderful dreams that involved the pony they were sleeping next to. They both slept so peacefully and happily that if the universe could be like this, one that let them sleep like this for the rest of eternity, it would be a perfect universe.

"Yet that is not the way of the universe is it my friend?" She whispered to herself, knowing full well that today was the last day she would have guests aboard her for an extended period of time. "This has been a most joyous week. One in which you and I have shared in wonderful moments, moments of fun, laughter, and smiles. Moments of pleasure, love, friendship and trust. Yet all good things come to an end…"

He had no idea that she was there, watching over them as they all slept peacefully. He had no clue how powerful she truly was, yet how powerless she was without him. So many times he had faced overwhelming odds, been nearly vanquished and his life ended, and yet she had been helpless to avert this fate. Only his own wit and ingenuity had saved his days.

So many timelines she knew of that could happen, would happen, have happened, in a thousand universes. She knew of one time line in which she crashed into the Canterlot Palace, and his assistant was not the mare Derpy, but the Princess Celestia, and even Luna in some. In another timeline she crashed into the library of Twilight Sparkle, and she became his assistant instead. In one timeline she landed in the Crystal Empire, and in another, before the Changeling Queen Chrysalis.

"You could have been so many things my friend, a savior, a monster, a liberator, a conqueror, a hero, a villain. Yet always you were one thing, you were my driver. I was the ship you steered, and you decided our destination."

She was capable of so much, yet he only used probably a tenth of her capabilities. One of them being time travel, another being space travel, these were always the most common. Now she was used as a place of residence, if only brief. She wished it could have lasted longer, alas she knew that Celestia had to return to her world in the morning, a world of politics and economics.

She hoped that he never looked for anything else that she could do. If he ever bothered to look for, understand, and activate her weapon's systems, she could annihilate entire ships with but his command. Time travel was one of her specialties, her greatest weapon, yet it was only a fraction of what she could do.

Still that doesn't matter, and she never wanted him to figure out she HAD weapons to begin with. She had played her part so far, guiding him down the road to this point in his life. He had with her help, and the help of the one known only as Astaroth, and through his trials, created his offspring, the next great Time Lord.

"She is young and hopelessly inexperienced my friend, yet her time will come to take up the sword that you have cast into its pedestal." She said as she knew of what was to come. "I am but the vessel, the ship that travels through time and space. You are the driver, the one that directs and shapes the world around you. This has always been our relationship, and it has worked perfectly."

She turned and left the room, and walked all the way back to the heart of where she lived. She tapped into her scanning systems, tapped into her jamming systems, and made sure that the 'other' Tardis could not scan or find her. It didn't matter that The Professor knew where her resting place was, she could not hope to enter without The Doctor's permission. Not to mention that old geezer could not keep up with her. She had made sure of that all five of her friend's regenerations.

However, on a whim she turned off the jamming radar and accessed the scanners, and opened up a connection with the old geezer anyway, wanting to talk to a fellow TARDIS.

"**What do you want?"** He said behind her.

She turned to look at her fellow TARDIS, another of her type, even if an older model. He stood strong and powerful, yet the wrinkles in his pony image, the greying of his mane, the missing patches of his coat, and the bags under his eyes portrayed his true age. She knew that she was starting to get up there in age as well, in about seven hundred years she too would portray the first signs of age, wrinkles and bags.

"I just wanted to say hello for once." She said with a gentle smile. "I haven't spoken or seen a fellow TARDIS in many a moon. Surely you feel the pang of loneliness as well?"

"**No."** He muttered, as he turned and walked around. **"What is your true motive for calling me, you never let me find you or catch you before. So tell me, why the sudden interest in saying hello?"**

"You know the future, as do I." She said. "That filly will shape the future of this planet."

"**You don't say?" **He said, not really caring that she was right.

"I see you're just as stubborn as your model always was." She said with a smirk. "Well, for your sake I hope you don't take things too personal. My friend is being forced to take actions he doesn't want to take."

"**I know full well that he will nearly kill me!"** He grunted. **"I do not know though, what will happen to my driver… That is all that concerns me…"**

"I would tell you… but I can only see what will happen to my driver and his offspring…" She said with sadness. "Well goodbye, it was a pleasure talking to a fellow TARDIS… short as it was."

"**Goodbye."** He said, just before she tapped into the jamming signal and blocked him out again.

She never liked him to begin with, but seeing as there weren't a million TARDIS' out there, she had to at least talk to him. "At least once anyway…" She said.


	9. Anasi Returns

**/watch?v=Ditj9MZmJ1k**

Well hopefully you all enjoyed that story. I'm sorry it's not on the par of my sister's stories, but I told you all that this is not my job.

I'm here to tell you all romantic, amusing, and otherwise non main story… stories.

Now would you like some more tea before you go?

It's healthy and… good for you?

Oh… let me guess this is where you all ask for a preview?

Well…

Okay I guess but, I don't do previews…

Oh I know!

Here's a little something to tide you over till next time you drop by during the day!

*Door bangs open*

**Hello Sister!**

Oh no it's Anasi…

**Well hello to all you good boys and girls, I hope your all staying late tonight, because THE PARTY has just STARTED!**

Sister, it's still my shift!

**Oh they can stay as well, besides I got plenty more booze thanks to my vacation with the boss!**

Booze, really do you have no sense of…

**Oh yap yap yap, you are a chatterbox…**

Ugh, Sister just go upstairs and… do SOMETHING!

**With pleasure sweety *wink*, and hey, if any of you want to have some… quality time… just knock three times on my door.**

This is NOT A BROTHEL!


End file.
